forbidden Love
by pandamaster97720
Summary: what will you do for love that what po and tigress have to find out when master shifu forbids them form seeing each other and what will they do to stay together? find out in forbidden love


Forbidden love

 **NA hey all of my fans sorry if I haven't posted anything in sometime I just bend so caught up with my school work.**

On one sunny day in the valley of peace we see a young panda name po while up at the jade palace we can see a young Tigress and what the valley doesn't know is that these two are in love, but sadly they have to keep it for po was just I simply a villager who work in his father noodle shop and still works there even though his father well rather adopted father that pass away a few years back. While tigress was a defender of the valley and that she resins at the jade palaces and they knew that when they had fallen in love with each other they knew that they had to keep it a secret. And once that secret was out were they to stay in the valley or were they to run away from the valley to live with one another in peace?

But you may ask how did fall in love well it was just a few months back when there was a large scale bandit raid on the valley and they were gathering hostages an po was among the hostages that the bandit gather as tigress and her teammates rush in to save the valley one of them held a dagger to po's chest and demanded that they stand down or he will kill the panda with not a second thought tigress rush in to save po while her comrades rush to defeat the remaining bandits. As tigress rush to po to save po the bandit that was holding him ran his dagger caroused his chest then jab it in to is leg then through him on the ground as tigress reach him and I mean the bandit she just knock him out and rush to po as she reach him he was not looking good he was losing quite a bit of blood and had to rush him to the nearest healers hut which she did after telling the rest of the five what she was doing. As tigress was rushing po to the nearest healers hut she began to feel something different something that she had never felt before and it was love although po had always had a crush on tigress but he knew it would never be and that all of the girls in the valley don't seem to like him in a romance type of way.

As tigress enter the healers hut they got to work right away as tigress waited for what seems like hours and during that time the rest of the five came to the healers hut as the healers came out they told them he was going to be ok but was going to be bedridden for a few weeks. As the five talk about what is the best option to deal with and the way they came up with is to bring back to his home and have one of the five watch over him but they have to clear it with their master before that they had to wait until po wakes up.

As the hours went on some of the five went to tell master Shifu what had happen today while tigress stated behind and watch over po and once po had woken up he was greeted by no other than his crush tigress as he try to get up tigress just gentle push him back down on the bed and told him what's going to happen as tigress help him up and help him walk to his home. Once tigress got him back to his home and on his bed tigress ask him if there anyone here that can take care of him. As po told her that there is no one but he here and tigress ask why that is as po told her that his adopted father past away a few years back tigress was surprise and sadden by this to think he has bend on his own for some years without his father's love and care.

The hours seam to fly by but all of a sudden master shifu came in to po's room and tigress explain the situation to master shifu and he aloud tigress to keep an eye on him just in case those bandits try and finish off him. As tigress is watching over him she got to know po better in fact his story is a lot like hers witch came as a shock to her she thought no one can understand her but po did.

As the weeks went on and po got better they got closer to one another and finally confess their love for one another but there is one problem with that and that is shifu they knew that he won't aloud tigress to have a relationship with anyone even more so with a commoner a villager from that day on they would meet in secret and go out on date in the forest area that surrounds the valley on the occasion they would meet in the noodle shop were po lives and works but after hours so no one can see them out on a date together they knew that they can't keep this up forever they had to come clean some time and they hoped it was not soon. Once po had fully recovered from the bandit attack he and tigress started going out in secret and hoping that master shifu will never find out about them being together. As the weeks went on and their love got stronger and their dates got longer they wanted to go to the next step but that would mean that they will have to come clean about their love for one another.

They were just not ready for it but they didn't have to for one night almost 5 months after the bandit attack on the village shifu found them by the lake and had order tigress that she was forbidden to see him. And what came next to say the least was an understament tigress and po were angry and shifu had to dragger her away from po and po just walk back home with his head down trying to hide the tears that he was sheading the first time he get a girl to like him the father in this case it was shifu had told him that he was forbidden to see her. Once he got home he went to his bed and just cry himself to sleep too upset on what just happen and wanting more than anything to have tigress back in his arms.

What po didn't know that tigress was talking to master Oogway about what happen between her, po, and shifu and what Oogway told tigress was the best new that she could ever hear he told her if they love each other that they can be together even if it means running away with each other. As tigress race to po home she can hear him crying as she enter his room and walk over to his bed and put her travel bag on the ground and she gently woke up he beloved panda and told him that we are going to run away with each other and he couldn't be happier once had pack up his belongings they left under the cover of the night never to be seen in the valley again for all they know the two lover left because they never wanted to be apart from one another.

 **7 years latter**

In a village far away from the Valley of Peace we see a lovely home in the hills in the valley of love were we see a couple and if you haven't guess it yet its po and tigress they had move to the farthest valley form the Valley of Peace they already had marry and had twins and were expecting another one things couldn't be happier for them they would receive letters form master Oogway and some money to help the out. Master shifu was angry that tigress ran away with that blasted panda he would want nothing more to end that pandas life but his master forbidden him from doing so he was blinded from his pride to see that tigress is happy with po. Master Oogway often go and visit them and help them out from time to time like when they stared out and when they wanted go out on the town for a night they couldn't be happier they will only hope in time that master shifu will expect their love but those chances are slim to none but they still pray and dream that will happen. But to them it doesn't matter all that matters is that they are together and that they love each other and their kids.

 **Hey all of my fans sorry if I haven't bend updating any of my stories I have bend just so caught up in my school work that I just didn't have the time to write and post anything new but here it is and I will be sure to update my other stories as well so until next time read and review**


End file.
